


Get You

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little rough sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Consensual Sex in this house, Cop Tenzou, For them fine buns, Halt! You're under arrest!, Handcuffs, Improper Use of Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Top Tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Kakashi’s night goes from bad to worse when he gets pulled over. But can the hot cop make it better?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	Get You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok we ready for the next installment?  
> Day 2- Handcuffs  
> I did make a playlist to go with this series~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4?si=yW8yKG6XQA2EVhXzidq6vA)  
> Enjoy~

Bright flashing red and blue lights accompanied with a high pitched wailing that goes off twice, signals to Kakashi that he is being pulled over. He rolls his eyes, turning on his hazards and drives off the highway, not wanting to stop on the shoulder of the fast road. Driving into an empty parking lot, he slows down and parks, the cop car following and stopping behind his car. 

He was not having a good night.

He was stood up by his date, and now a cop pulls him over. Kakashi fists the steering wheel, the leather squeaking, then relaxes, drumming his fingers to occupy himself. He frowns as he watches the silhouette of a cop get out of his car and walks over to his window, tapping on it with the end of his flashlight. Kakashi makes him wait a little bit for that before rolling down the window.

“Do you know why I pulled you over Sir?” The deep voice that comes from this officer travels down his spine, hitting all the right spots. Kakashi shifts in his seat, biting his lip, as he visibly eyes the cop up and down, making the officer shuffle in his spot.

“No Officer...” Kakashi looks at the badge, “Tenzou.” He flashes a cheeky smile. Officer Tenzou frowns at his actions, but Kakashi can see the light blush on his face as the police lights bounce off of him.

“You were going fifty over the speed limit, and swerving between lanes.” Tenzou glances around his car, his eyes landing on Kakashi’s drumming fingers. “Can I have your license and registration please.” Kakashi fiddles with the glove box and grabs the vehicle registration and hands his ID to the Officer. Taking both, he returns to his cruiser.

Waiting, he closes his eyes and loosens the tie, and undos a few of the buttons on his dress shirt, trying to release the tension from this night. Not hearing the footsteps coming back, Kakashi is startled from his daydream when Tenzou comes back, tapping on the roof of the black SUV. Smiling, Tenzou gives the papers back to their owner “Everything came back clear. But have you been drinking at all tonight?”

Kakashi did have a few drinks while waiting for his ghost of a date, but not enough to affect him while driving. He’s pretty sure he was swerving because he was driving angrily.

“No.” He still lies though.

Silence stands between them for a moment, Tenzou giving him a wide eyed blank look.

“I don’t believe you.” States the officer. 

Kakashi looks up at Tenzou, looking through his lashes, “Tenzou, I’ve had a really bad night; my date, he stood me up, and I was angry about that. Can you just let me go? Please?” Kakashi hopes that his signature puppy dog look works on the handsome cop.

“Imma need you to step out of the car please.” Tenzou says in  _ that _ same voice but somehow more gruff, riling him up. Kakashi groans,(moans more like it) before rolling his eyes again, unbuckles himself and steps out of the SUV, straightening the fitted dark navy suit. Now standing, Kakashi can see that Officer Tenzou is a bit taller than him. The cop gestures for him to face the other way and walk on the white line painted on the parking lot. Kakashi entertains himself and “wobbles” once during the “test”.

He wants to see how far he could push this man.

Tenzou, falling for his fake stumble, asks if he could do a frisk search on him. Not really paying attention, Kakashi just says yes and Tenzou makes him hold his arms and legs apart facing his SUV. Officer Tenzou stands behind him as his hands (and they are large, Kakashi now notices) pats down his arms and torso, making his breath hitch, and his body shiver in response to the high tension night Kakashi has experienced so far. The hands pause for a second before they disappear, only to reappear at his hips and slowly go down his lithe legs. Kakashi holds back a whimper, pretty confident that the hot cop didn’t hear him. The cop repeats that on the other leg, coming to a stop at where his pocket is. A hand slips inside and pulls out a small switchblade. Dangling the weapon in front of him, Tenzou whispers in his ear, “I thought you didn’t have anything in your pockets. You lied. What is that, the second time?”

By now Kakashi is visibly trembling, with a semi hard on that the suit does nothing to hide. The atmosphere is getting to him. He doesn’t say anything, but he hopes Tenzou will play along with him.

And he does.

Tenzou throws the blade behind them, grabbing both of his wrists and promptly handcuffs them behind his back, making him arch his back from the fast movement. Tenzou moves them forward, pushing Kakashi into the side of his car.

With the position that they are in now, it would look like Kakashi is a criminal, and Officer Tenzou is just doing his job. But upon a closer look, you can see Kakashi panting heavily with a scarlet blush, and Tenzou standing a little too flush against him.

“If you want me to stop at all, just say 10-4, alright? It looks like you need this.” Kakashi nods his head, already grinding against, what he thinks is  _ not _ , a tazer. Tenzou growls and bites his earlobe, rubbing back against him, forcing out a loud moan. Tenzou clamps a hand over his mouth, nipping at his neck, nudging the dress shirt, sucking hard on the sensitive skin there. 

Tenzou’s hand is slick from Kakashi’s panting and gasps into it. Tenzou moves away, earning a questioning whine from Kakashi. The officer then opens the side door of his SUV, grabs the chain between the cuffs and pushes Kakashi, making him lay on the back seat on his chest, only his legs sticking out.

Tenzou covers over his body, the bulletproof vest heavy on his arms and back, and speaks in his ear, “You good so far? I don’t want anyone else to see this.”

“Y-yes, please continue.” Kakashi whines, lifting his hips, rubbing against the cops hard dick. Tenzou groans, biting his shoulder in response and bucking. He undoes his pants pushing them to his thighs and Kakashi is sure his blush is going to singe the leather seat, as he hears Tenzou breath out a curse. “Commando huh? I guess you were really wanting some.” The cop teases, as his hands graze his ass cheeks, spreading them open. “I only have some medical gel on me, so that will have to do.”

Velcro is heard being ripped off and a bottle opening. Kakashi jumps from a cold gel covered finger as it circles the ring of muscles. He keens as the finger enters, swirling around in him spreading the gel. When his body is used to one, Tenzou adds another,curling, pressing against the inner walls, Kakashi whining. He savors the slight burn from the stretch of the third finger twisting inside. He arches like a bow, arms jerking in the cuffs when Tenzou finds his prostate, as he probes at the nerves repeatedly, Kakashi drooling on to the seat from the pleasure. Before he has a chance to cum, the fingers are gone, a long groan escaping from the cuffed man, missing the feeling of being full. A hand grips the back of his neck, as something larger and harder, than fingers rub between his cheeks. “I have a condom on so don’t worry about anything, alright?” Tenzou kisses his head as he slowly fills up Kakashi. The burn from earlier has nothing on the hells heat he’s feeling now.

_ ‘Oh gods he’s going to rip me in half.’ _

Kakashi gasps as Tenzou finally bottoms out. His girth alone, is larger than anyone he’s ever taken before. They stay still for a bit; Kakashi trying to relax some more, Tenzou breathing heavily against his neck. Kakashi makes his move: pushing back slightly, signaling the cop to move. Tenzou kisses his neck and stands up, gripping his hips and pulling out of him and slamming back in, Kakashi moaning.

_ ‘He fills me up so well.’  _ Kakashi thinks as Tenzou speeds up, thrusting harder. He grabs the chain connecting the handcuffs and uses that to pull him up some, making Tenzou angle in deeper, hitting his prostate. Kakashi screams, the pleasure shooting across his spine and eyes. Tenzou uses his tie and bunches it in his mouth. His cries now muffled, Tenzou goes even faster, the car rocking side to side from the motion, the sound of Tenzou grunting, and the slapping of skin are the only noise in the empty parking lot. His wrists go numb as Tenzou pulls on them, almost bending him in half. The thrusts stutter and Tenzou bites into his shoulder, a deep groan reverberating throughout his body. The feeling of that sound vibrating through him and the condom filling up is what sends Kakashi over the edge, cumming over the back seat of his car.

~

Kakashi falls into his release, Tenzou collapsing on top of them. He wriggles his arms, wanting the cuffs off now, and spits out his tie. Tenzou realizes and unlocks them, a groan falling out of Kakashi’s lips as the feeling returns to his arms. “Sorry, might have been a little rough with you.” He rubs at the marks with the medical gel, “I guess I also needed that.” Tenzou slides out of him, hissing as he backs up from the car. Kakashi knows he must be quite a sight; disheveled suit, marks covering his neck, pants down to his knees. Kakashi lifts from the seat, to stand wobbling but catches the door to hold him up, and pulls up his pants. He looks over at Tenzou with a blissful expression on his face. The officer frowns, “Well now you really can’t drive like that. Come, I’ll take you home.” He helps Kakashi walk over to the cruiser, and places him in the back. 

“Why am I in the back like a common criminal?” Kakashi complains. “Because you are. I’m still ticketing you with reckless driving.” Tenzou takes his keys and locks up his SUV to leave it here, and gets in the driver seat, starting up the cop car and driving away. He gets bombarded with sexual favors to get out of the ticket, but what Kakashi doesn’t know is that he never wrote out the ticket and just wanted to see what the silver headed man looked like behind the bars in the back. Tenzou laughs over the sexual favors as he drives Kakashi home.

**Author's Note:**

> YEa no explanation, I just like that  
> Please comment and leave a kudos!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Bookmark so you know when more comes out!


End file.
